Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Mysterious Foe
by Super Shadow 321
Summary: It has been a year since the battle Galactus. no one has challenged the Avengers since then. But one day, a new threat was born.
1. The attack on down-ta flee space

**Author's Note: **Okay this is my first try at writing fan fiction, so the beginning may come off kinda average.

* * *

><p>At down-ta flee space<p>

It was the same as usual on down-ta flee space. The men/women, were doing their usual jobs. Like the ones in the engine room, checking the engines making shore their working fine. And the ones in the control room, monitoring the controls.

And the ones in the camera room, monitoring the cameras, making shore if there's any suspicious activate going on. And in the hallway, there were some security guards walking around.

a few moments later, "BOOM." a huge explosion occurred at a door in the hall. In came soldiers, wearing black skin tight suits, with some red outlines to go with them, they were also wearing really dark glass helmets, so dark that you can't see the person's face, but the person wearing the helmet can see you. They were also caring blasters.

The black suited soldiers were marching down the halls, when they were intercepted by S.W.O.R.D troops. The S.W.O.R.D troops began blasting the black suited men, with bullets that are glowing light blue. The Black suited soldiers began firing too, with bullets that are glowing medium color red.

One by one, soldiers on both sides were shot down. Unfortunately, when a few of the black suited soldiers were being shot down, they disappear into a very black steam-me looking kind of smoke and vanished. All of the S.W.O.R.D troops were shocked to see something they've never seen happen before.

Moments later, ten more black suited soldiers came in, the S.W.O.R.D troops were out numbered.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" The commanding officer yelled, as he and the rest of his troops were running back, firing some shots at the enemy as they were running back.

The black suited soldiers were marching down the hall once again. But, moments later, agent Abigail Brand along with reinforcements, arrived in just enough time to push back the black suited soldiers. The soldiers of S.W.O.R.D started blasting the black suited soldiers as they arrived.

Like last time, people on both were being shot down. But as the last time, when some of the black suited soldiers got shot, they disappear in the black smoke same as before.

Abigail Brand had never seen that happen before. She walked backwards to were the commander was. She turned her head to look at him.

"What's going on? Why do there men keep disappearing when they get shot?" Brand asked, as she was blasting the enemy troops. "I have no idea?" the commander replied, as he blasting the enemy as well.

A couple moments later even more black suited soldiers came marching in, and started firing at the troops of S.W.O.R.D. The S.W.O.R.D troops were out numbered once again. Brand thought this, and decided to call in Ms. Marvel for help. She moved her left arm up, in mid center, with her hand closed.

"Miss Marvel come in." Brand called in.

* * *

><p>At the bridge<p>

"I'm here." Ms. Marvel replied, as she had her left arm up, in mid center with her hand closed.

"We could use your help down here." said agent Brand.

"I'm on my way." Ms. Marvel replied. She flew to the door of the bridge, they open opposite directions and closed. As soon as she flew out, she was hit on the left side of her waist, by a black beam with a Red glow around it. She hit the wall on her right side and fell down on the ground. On her left was a dark figure in front of her.

"Your not going anywhere." Said the figure. She started getting up to face him. She got a little frustrated, when she was hit by the beam. She got done getting up she raised both her fists, they started glowing yellow, followed with some sparkles.

"Who are you?!" Ms. Marvel asked, with a little bit of a shouting tone in her voice.

* * *

><p>Three minutes later, at Avengers mansion<p>

Janet van dyne (A.K.A the Wasp), was sitting on the sofa, with her legs crossed in. She had a bored expression on her face. She was pressing the channel button on the remote. Looking for something to watch, because she has been bored all day. Not much criminal activate was going on. The Avengers got pretty much every Super villain that escaped. Suddenly, she heard a beeping noise coming from below. She pulled her Avengers ID card out of her pocket. She look at the small screen to see who it was. It was Ms. Marvel on the screen.

"J. . . Jan" Ms. Marvel spoke with a rather weak sound in her voice.

"Carol?" Jan asked with a surprised and worried sound in her voice. "Jan. . . I. . . need help" Said Ms. Marvel with a still weak sound in her voice.

"Carol what happened to you?" Jan asked with a worried voice. But before Carol could reply, the signal was cut off. There was a gray, black and white, screen on there. Like the ones you see on TV, if you don't have a device that allows you to watch channels.

"Carol?! CAROL?!" Jan cried.

* * *

><p>At the gym<p>

Steve Rogers (A.K.A Captain America) and Tony Stark (A.K.A Iron man), were doing their exercises. Tony was doing push ups, Steve was doing some acrobat exercises. Some moments later Jan came flying in, she landed on the ground at a good distance. She grew to her regular size.

"Tony! Steve!" said Jan, with a panicked tone in her voice. "Jan what's wrong?" Steve asked. "It's Carol! She's in trouble" Jan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Okay I know this chapter is kinda short, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. And don't worry, the next chapter will be a little longer. So stay tuned.


	2. The flashback

At the hospital

Jan, Tony and Steve, were in Carol's hospital room, waiting for Carol to wake up. Jan was sitting on a chair on the other side of Carol's bed (on Carol's right). Tony was standing at the end of Carol's bed, where her feet are. Steve was standing next to Tony (on Tony's right).

A moment later, slowly, Carol's eyes started to open. Her vision was a little blurry, but it started to clear up when her eyes fully opened. She looked to see Jan, Tony and Steve, in the room with her.

"Jan, Tony, Steve." Said Carol with a kinda whisper-y tone. "Hey Carol, I got your call as soon as I could." Said Jan.  
>"Carol, who did this to you? And how did it happen?" Tony asked. "Well, S.W.O.R.D was under attack by an enemy we never heard of." Replied Carol. "Agent brand called me for help. I was on my way there, but I was attacked by a man."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Who are you?!" Ms. Marvel asked. "One of your teammates will figure out my name, sooner or later." The man replied.

He had a black skin tight suit with no sleeves, followed by red outlines, going from around his medium short neck caller, down his chest, around his waist, down his legs to the front of his feet (back is also the same). He also has red outline circles, where his armpits are. He had a black cape, that was a bite below his knees. He had long dark turquoise hair that goes down to his neck, and some short pieces were sticking down on his forehead. He also had too black skin tight gloves on, that were five inches from his elbows. He also had a dark gray metal mask on, that covered his entire face. It had three air lines, that are four inches long. It also had two square medium dark light blue glass eye holes, that are three inches long.

He had muscles that looked four inches wide, he looked a bit skinny. He looked around hank's height.

"One of my teammates?. . .Which one?" Ms. Marvel asked. "Oh, you will find out." He replied. He had his hands behind his back, and started taking fife steps in the direction Carol was going, Intel he shoot her.

"Are you the one leading this attack?" Asked Ms. Marvel. He turned his head to look at her. "Yes, I am." replied the guy. "Then why don't you call it off?!" she asked.  
>The man turned his body to Carol, he then began to move his hands in front of him, in mid center. He began to crack his knuckles.<br>"I don't think so." said the man. He finished cracking his knuckles.

Ms. Marvel raised her right arm, aimed it at him, and her hand shot a yellow beam at him. He dodged the attack, and he was up in the air. She flew to him at a high speed. She threw a punch with her right hand, but he moved to his left. He then kneed her in the stomach. Then he put both his hands together, and punched her  
>down to the metal floor. She hit the floor, causing the metal to bend a little.<p>

He then aim his right hand, down at Carol. In his palm, he had a black ball with a red glow around it. It then turned to a energy beam. As soon as the beam hit Carol, she had a yellow glow around her, followed with some sparkles. It shield her from the beam. A moment later, the beam vanished, as if he stopped firing. Her yellow glow vanished. But as soon as that happened, she got spin kicked in the face.

She was sent flying back. She stopped in mid air. But suddenly, the man was behind her. He hit below Carol's neck, with karate hand chop looking hand, using his right hand. He grabbed her left arm with both hands, and began spinning her around, and threw her further down the hall. She managed to make a quick stop, she was standing on the floor, feeling a little dizzy. Carol had the idea he was toying with her.

"Is that all you got Carol?" He said. Carol was really surprised to hear a villain call her by her real name. Though, she wasn't going to ask how he knows her name.

"Just to make things shorter." Said the man. He stuck his right arm out, he had his hand open. And there was black smoke in the shape of a sword. Appeared a actual sword. It was one feet long, and fife inches wide. The handle looked like a small black crystal, that was three inches long, and two inches wide. It also had one small black crystal, on both the sharp sides of the sword. The blade of the sword was glowing dark light red, with a little bite of a white tint in it.

He then vanished really fast. Suddenly she felt a breeze passed her left. She then felt a cut on her arm, which was bleeding a little. She felt the breeze again, but this time, it was below her right leg. She then felt the cut again, which was bleeding to. They both stung quite a bite. She put her right hand on her left arm, where the cut was.

The man then reappeared at the spot where he was. His sword turned into the same black smoke as before, and vanished.

"That, was to soften you up a bit," Said the man. "Now let's finish this!"

He charged to Carol. She punched him with both fists, both of which he dodge. He punched her in the stomach. Then he grabbed her right arm with both hands. He then pulled her really hard. Right as when she was going hit the floor, she managed to land her feet on it. She then pulled him really hard. But, he did the same counter as she did. And so she hit the floor instead.

He kept holding on to her arm. Then he threw her backwards. She was sent flying. He aimed his right palm at her, and then shot a black beam, with a Red glow around it. It hit Carol, and caused a explosion. Her was body was still in tacked. She hit the metal floor. Her costume was all torn up, but the important areas were covered. She struggled to get up, but, the man put his foot on Carol's head.

"Still alive huh." He said. "I could end your life right now. . .but I'm going to let you live." He then turned his body towards the bridge door, and started walking there. He turned his head to Carol. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the bridge." He turned his head back to the direction he was going.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"And then I pass out." Carol finished. "Whoa, that's some story." Tony replied. "But who was he referring to? When he said, one of our teammates?" Steve asked. "I think he's referring to me." Jan said suddenly. Everyone in the room, gave Jan a confused look.<p>

"I think I know who he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Encase your wondering, this is why the story is M rated. It's because of Carol's injury. **EDIT: **I changed the rating just because i thought it was stupid to rate it M!


	3. DarkDoom

**Author's Note: **For those who are wondering what happened to Abigail Brand, and some of the other crew. While Ms. Marvel was fighting the attacker (who's name will be mentioned in this chapter), Brand and the soldiers were still fighting off the Shadow troops (yes that's what their called).

Brand and the troops surrendered because they were over whelmed. Then after the fight with Carol, the attacker invaded the bridge, killed a lot of the crew (but left most of them unconscious for unknown reasons). Then he had Sydren hack into the ship's computer, and get what he was looking for. Then he knocked out Sydren (leaving him unconscious).

Then he teleported to the place where Brand was. He then knocked her out (leaving her unconscious). Then he and his troops, teleported out of there. "Long story short."

* * *

><p>At the assembly room<p>

"DarkDoom?" Said Hawkeye.

Everybody was in the assembly hall. The people who were there, are. Iron Man, Captain America, Vision, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Black Panther, Hulk, Thor and Hawkeye. All of which (except for Hulk, he was standing with his arms crossed) was were sitting in the swivel chairs.

"who's he supposed to be?" Hawkeye spoke. "Brother of Doctor Doom?" Wasp looked at Hawkeye with a serious face. "He's the man who murdered my younger brother Leon." Wasp replied with a rather serious, and a little bit of a aggressive sound in her voice.

"Jan, are you sure the man who attacked Carol, is the same guy who killed your brother?" Yellowjacket asked, feeling a little concerned for her. "I'm positive it's him." The Wasp replied. "Think about it! The dark colors, the one of your teammates thing! It has to be him!"

Black Panther, had his hand on his chin, and thought about what Wasp said. "Your theory about him could very well be true." Black Panther admitted. "If he has those kinds of colors on him, then he may be the one." "I agree," Iron Man agreed. "I can't think of a villain with a name like that." "Agreed." Vision agreed to. "makes sense." Hulk also agreed. "perhaps you are right." Thor agreed as well. "I'm with Jan on this one." Hawkeye agreed also. "You have a point Jan." Captain America also agreed.

Everyone, but Yellowjacket, agreed with Wasp. Though he wasn't really disagreeing with her, he was just a little concerned. He thought that maybe she is jumping to conclusions. Thinking about it for a moment, it started to make sense to him now.

"I guess you have a point Jan." Yellowjacket finally agreed

"Alright it's settled," Iron Man spoke. "time to show this DarkDoom character why we're called the Avengers!" "J.A.R.V.I.S, scan new york for any unknown energy signatures?" Iron Man asked. Because he had a new program installed in J.A.R.V.I.S to detect energy signatures. so that way it makes it easier to find new villains.

"Absolutely sir." J.A.R.V.I.S answered. A few moments later, there was a light blue light that came up from the round holographic table. In that light, there was a map of times square with a red dot on a spot somewhere on the right hand bottom. "unknown energy signatures detected. They appear to be in an old abandoned warehouse in times square."

"Good!" Wasp said, as she shrunk down to her Waspish size. "Now let's get him!" As she flew to the entrance, Captain America got in front of her, with his hands facing her. She stopped in front of him. "hold on a second Jan." Captain America said, with a cautious tone. "You can't do this alone."

"Steve's right." agreed Iron Man, as he walked behind Wasp. His mask opened up, showing his face. "the best thing to do is to be careful. We don't know he's capable of?" Wasp then flew in front of Iron man. She had her hands on her hips. "What do you want me to do?" Wasp said, with some anger in her voice. "sit this one? let you guys do all the work!"

"I didn't say you weren't coming on the mission." Said Iron Man. "You should face this guy, who ever he is. But you also have to be careful." She then gave it some thought, then she grew back to her normal size. She land her feet on the floor, though her feet weren't to high above the ground.

Her eyes were closed, she had her head facing the bottom right, with a feeling of depression. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry." She admitted "I shouldn't get ahead of myself. It...it's just that I wanted to Avenge my brother's death so badly." She had her hands closed, which were still squeezing. As if she was struggling. Tears went down on Wasp's cheeks, as if she was about to cry.

"Don't cry Jan." Said Captain America, as he put his on hands Wasp's shoulders. Yellowjacket then walked over with a tissue in his right hand. "Here, wipe your cheeks off with this." Yellowjacket offered. She opened her eyes. Captain America let go of Wasp's shoulders. She then grabbed the tissue Yellowjacket offered. Then she wiped her cheeks off.

"Thanks Hank." Wasp thanked him. "It's Yellowjacket." Yellowjacket said calmly. "Whatever." Wasp replied.

She then finished wiping her cheek. Then she sniffed. "I'm okay now." She said.

* * *

><p>Later at night<p>

Iron Man, Thor and Wasp, were flying above some buildings. Iron Man was in the middle, Thor was on the left, and Wasp was on the right. Moments later, they landed on a building near the warehouse. Iron Man landed gentle on the roof of the building, kneeling down with one foot. Thor landed next to him on his right, standing strate up, with his hammer in his right hand. Wasp was still at her small size, but was still in the air with her wings twirling. She was flying next to Thor.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, give me a visual on the inside of the warehouse." Asked Iron Man. "certainly sir." J.A.R.V.I.S answered

Inside Iron Man's helmet: On the screen of Iron Man's helmet, there was a light blue line in the shape of a square, it zoomed in on one of the windows. It then zoomed back out. There was a view of the inside of the warehouse on the screen.

On the view, there was about ten soldiers, all of which were wearing the same black skin tight suits, with red outlines, and the dark glass helmets.

Two of them were lifting a heavy crater. They then began walking to where the other two were, and placed that one on top of the two carefully.

Three of the other troops were standing guard at the entrance on the inside of the warehouse, with rifle blasters in their hand. Others, were picking up craters, and placing them on top of the others.

"Tony, what's going on in there?" Wasp asked, as she flew to the right side of Iron Man's head. "There's men in black carrying craters." Iron Man answered. "They don't look like AIM or HYDRA soldiers." "Well is DarkDoom in there with them?" Wasp asked again, with her arms crossed. "It doesn't look like it?" Iron Man replied.

Right after he said that, he was shot behind by a black beam with a red glow around it. Iron Man was knocked down. Wasp was startled by that. She then turned to were the beam came from. Thor turned around as well. Standing there was a man in black, with red outlines, a gray mask, long dark turquoise hair, and a black cape (I already gave a description of him in the last chapter. So there's no need to describe him again). He had his left palm up.

"Think again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, I forgot to mention that Carol will be in the hospital for awhile.


	4. First encounter

Back at where we were

"Think again." The man said. Right after he spoke, he lowered his left arm down.

Wasp raised her fists, and they started to glow white and yellow. Thor's hammer started glowing light blue, followed with some electricity around it. Iron Man flew up from where he fell. He then landed in front of Wasp and Thor, but was some yards away. Iron Man then raised his right arm, facing the man that shot him. He had his right hand open. The medium light blue part of his hand was glowing white and blue.

"Who on earth are you?!" Iron Man asked, with some frustration in his voice, after the guy in black shot him from behind. "Guess." The man in black replied. Just then, Wasp flew in front of Iron Man, who was quite some inches away. Facing the enemy. "Enough with the riddles!" Wasp yelled at the man in black, with some anger in her voice "I know who you are! your DarkDoom!" As she was talking, she pointed her finger (which was on the left hand) at the man.

The man in black closed his eyes under his mask, and gave a smirk, along with some chuckles. He finished chucking, then he opened his eyes. "You guessed it." He finally reveals his name. "I knew it." The Wasp whispered to her self. Right after she did that, she shot her energy blasts at DarkDoom with both fists, and some anger. DarkDoom suddenly teleported, before they hit him. The blasts mist him. He was hovering in the air, with his arms crossed. He was quite high above the top of building.

"Come and get me." Said DarkDoom.

Iron Man, Wasp, and Thor, flew right at him. Iron Man put both arms on his chest, he also had his hands closed. He then moved both arms out. On the round medium light blue part of his chest, a big light blue beam shot out. Before the beam was about to hit him, he teleported out in just enough time. Iron Man stopped firing, but after he did so, DarkDoom teleported behind him.

"Boo." DarkDoom said, which was to intimidate him. Iron Man was about to turn around, but DarkDoom punched him (with his right arm) really hard, before he could do so. Iron Man was sent flying really fast.

After that, DarkDoom looked up behind him. Up there was Thor, holding his hammer with both hands over his head. His hammer was generating a lot of lighting. He was going to hit him with it. Thinking fast enough, he drew his glowing red sword out, using both hands. It collided with Thor's hammer. Both where struggling to push the other back. Though, Thor was kinda surprised to see DarkDoom being able to hold his ground against him.

"You will pay for what you have done." Said Thor, giving an aggressive glare at him. "those idiots got what they deserved for trying to stop me!" He talked back. A moment later, DarkDoom was gone. It didn't look he teleported this time, it looked like his speed. It looked as if he was as fast as (or maybe even faster then) light. He was behind Thor. DarkDoom raised his right fist, then he moved it back little. He then moved it forward fast, as if he was about to punch Thor. But instead of punching him, he opened his right hand almost at the moment it was about to hit Thor. Out came a black beam that was glowing red. It hit Thor, causing him to crash down on the street. No civilians were around when that happened.

A moment later, DarkDoom was hit behind by two small yellow blasts. It caused him to move down some yards. It hurt quite a bit. He turned to see Wasp (who was pretty far from him), flying toward him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MISS MARVEL, AND MY BROTHER, IDIOTS!" Wasp yelled at him, sounding pretty annoyed by the insult.

She shot barrages of energy blasts at DarkDoom. He began dodging all of them in random directions with his incredible speed. He began moving closer to Wasp, while still dodging the energy blasts. Once he got close enough, he frew a punch with his right hand. So fast, that Wasp couldn't see it. She was sent flying really really fast. The pain she felt was tremendous. She crashed into a building near her (she was face up when she hit the building). The crash did not cause a crack. She felt a even more pain from the crash.

A couple moments later, she began slowly moving. She got off from where she crashed. She began rubbing her head with her right hand.

_Ow, that hurt. _She thought. She finished rubbing her head  
>DarkDoom descended a few yards down. He narrowed down at Wasp, with his arms crossed. She looked up to see him. "Is that the best you can do Wasp?" He questioned Wasp. "Do me a favor. Stick to lower class villains from now on."<p>

A moment later, DarkDoom got hit from the left, by Thor's hammer. He was sent flying. Mojnir (name of his hammer) returned to Thor's right hand. DarkDoom recovered from the flight rather quick. He felt a lot of pain from the hit.

"Still haven't learn your lesson yet huh?" DarkDoom questioned Thor. "Nay. Son of Odin does not quit." Thor stated. He then began spinning his hammer over his head. Lighting began to surround the hammer. "Have at thee!" Thor then aimed his hammer at DarkDoom. He did not throw it. But instead, lightning shot out from Mojnir. DarkDoom thought fast. He spread both his hands out (with both palms open). He began to focus his magic to create a light red sphere around him. The lightning then hit the sphere. Causing an explosion. Creating smoke. The smoke slowly began fading away. As it was done fading, the red sphere protecting DarkDoom was still there. It didn't look like it was damaged.

The red sphere around him began to fade. Once it finished fading, DarkDoom put his arms down.

"Hmph. Is that all?" He yet again questioned Thor.

Suddenly, DarkDoom was shot from above by a light blue beam. He hit the street pretty hard. There was a big crack on the street. He slowly started getting up. He finished getting up. A moment later, Iron Man landed in front of him (who was a few yards away).

"Now you know what it feels like to be shot from behind!" Iron Man taunted him. Still mad about that sneak attack earlier.

Just then, Thor landed behind DarkDoom (who was a few yards from DarkDoom). DarkDoom looked behind. Then turned his head back. Wasp then flew in front of his face. "Well. Looks like your surrounded!" Wasp said, with her arms crossed.

A moment later, Wasp was sent flying by a force of some sort (it was telekinesis. Just so you know).

"Till we meet again Avengers." Said DarkDoom. Under his mask, he gave a smirk

Wasp then recovered from the flight. "Oh no you don't!" Wasp yelled. She then began flying really towards him. She raised both her fists (which were glowing yellow) from her left and right. She put them both next to each other, and out came a small yellow blast. Right before it hit DarkDoom, he was gone. Wasp flew to where he disappeared. anger started to fill her.

"DARN IT!" She yelled. She then grew back to her normal size. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She had her hands closed. She was looking down on the ground "I almost had him!"

Thor, and Iron Man walked over to Wasp. Thor put his right hand on Wasp's left shoulder. Wasp looked up at Thor "Don't let anger get the best of you Wasp." Thor said. "anger is what leads to your downfall." "Thor's right." Iron Man agreed. His mask then opened. "DarkDoom is trying to get into your head." That little talk made her feel a bite better. Wasp then smiled. "Thanks Tony, Thor." She thanked them. "That means a lot."

A few moments later, Iron Man had just realized something. "The warehouse!" Iron Man said out of short notice.

* * *

><p>At the warehouse<p>

The doors in the warehouse were blown open. Thor, and Iron Man came running in. Wasp, on the other hand, flew in. They looked around to see all the craters gone.

"They got away!" Said Wasp. "That fight we had was just a diversion!" Iron Man said, with a bit of anger in his voice. Iron Man then hit a wall, with his right hand. "I can't believe we fell for that!" Wasp flew to Iron Man "Calm down Tony." Wasp spoke to Iron Man. "We'll think of something when we get back to the mansion." Iron Man put his right arm down. "How can I calm down!" Iron Man snapped under his mask. "When those craters are probably filled with weapons!" "There's always a next time!" Said Wasp. "Remember what Thor said. "never let anger get the best of you."" Iron Man thought for a moment. He opened his mask. Then inhaled, then exhaled. "Your right." Iron Man agreed, sounding calm. "Let's get back to the mansion."


	5. The nightmare

At the assembly room

"And then he punched me!" Wasp said to everyone in the room. "So fast, I couldn't even see it!" "Whoa...that's something." Hawkeye said. Feeling quite surprised. Because he never thought that any villain could punch Wasp that fast. "Carol described him to be fast." Said Iron Man. "But I didn't think she meant that fast." "Still, we don't know what else he's capable of." Captain America added. "All we know is that he's got super strength, super speed, and dark magic of some sort." "And telekinesis." Wasp also added. "I was pushed back by something when I was near him."

"Hmph. He sounds strong? But not stronger then me." Said Hulk, as he pointed his thump (which was on the right hand) to himself.

"But we also don't know his identity?" Said Black Panther, as he put his hand on his chin. "Why don't we figure it out tomorrow?" Said Hawkeye. After he spoke, he gave a yawn. As he was yawning, he put hand up there "I guess your right." Iron Man agreed. "Let's call it a night." Iron Man also gave yawn after he spoke (Oh and his mask is down just so you know).

Just then everybody walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Late at night. At Jan's apartment<p>

It was dark in Jan's room. She was in bed, with her night clothes on. Her eyes were closed. She was sleeping. She was under the blanket. She was tossing and turning. She started to get sweating under the covers, as if she was having a terrible nightmare (which she was).

* * *

><p><em>In Jan's dream<em>

She was standing in a nothing but black place. She was in her costume. She had a 'where am I' look on her face. She looked both ways a few times. But when she turned to the right again, she saw DarkDoom grabbing her brother (DarkDoom was using his left hand. Just so you now) by the neck. Leon had his hands on his. She gasped when she saw that. "Get away from him!" She yelled at DarkDoom. She shrunk down to her small size. She flew to him with high speed. But when she did that, she felt like she was flying in one place. She struggled trying to fly faster, but it was no use.

DarkDoom glanced at Jan. Gave a smirk under his mask, then chuckled. He stopped chuckling. He then drew his red sword out from black smoke. Jan was still trying to get to him "NO, PLEASE!" She cried out, wanting him to spear her brother's life. DarkDoom raised his sword, and impaled him through the stomach. Leon let go of DarkDoom's hand, and then his hands where hanging down. Jan's face was frozen in horror. DarkDoom then tossed him to his left. He landed close to Jan. She grew back to her normal size. She knelled down to Leon. Tears were starting to run down Jan's cheeks. She turned her head up. She saw DarkDoom standing in front of her. DarkDoom raised his right palm at Jan. In his palm was a red glowing black ball. It then turned to an energy beam.

* * *

><p>Back in reality at Jan's apartment<p>

Jan woke up, with a quiet scream. She was pretty sweaty from the dream. She started panting heavily, with her right hand on her chest. Her heavy panting started turning into a softer pants. She stopped panting after a few.

_Oh good. It was just a dream. _She thought to herself. Feeling relived that it was just a dream. _Maybe a glass of water will help? _She reached over to the lamp on her small night table (which was on her left), with her right hand. She turned the lamp on. She pulled the covers off. She Got out of the bed to her left. Touching the white thing that her bed was on top of, with her bare feet. She started standing up. She stepped off the white thing, and on to the floor. She began walking to the door. She turned the door handle, then opened it. She walked out the door, and into the hall. She approached the stairs. She turned to her right, then walked down the stairs.

Once she was down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen, she walked over to a cabinet on the wall. She reached for the cabinet, with her right hand, opened the door on it, then reached for the glass cup. She grabbed the glass. She closed the cabinet door, with her left hand. She walked over to the sink. When she reached the sink, she turned the handle on her right. She wanted cold water because she was feeling hot from the dream. She turned the handle. Out came water from the sink. It filled the cup. Once it was filled, she turned the water off. She walked over to the counter. She sat on one of those chairs with handles on the legs. She placed her feet on the handle between the two legs. She drank the water slowly. When she was done drinking, She put the cup down. When she did that, she exhaled.

A moment later, her face turned to a sad look. She put her arms on the counter, crossed them, then placed her head on them.

_What am I going to do when I face him again? _She thought to herself, wondering how she's gonna face DarkDoom again. _If I attack, he'll just dodge._ She thought for a moment. She started to realize something. She raised her head up, uncrossed her arms, and got off the chair. _Maybe Thor's right. _She admitted to herself. Thinking about what Thor told her earlier. _Maybe I'm letting my anger get to me? _

She walked out of the kitchen, back up the stairs, through the hall, then she reached her room door. She opened the door. But when she walked in, She was startled, then gave a huge gasp when she saw DarkDoom sitting on her bed. His legs and arms were crossed. He was facing the direction where the door was.

"Hello...Jan."


End file.
